Cúmulo de Amores
by Sopaipilla
Summary: Oneshots de parejas de Ever After High. El amor puede ser desde dulce y tranquilo hasta complejo y doloroso. Femslash principalmente, se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones!
1. Faybelle & Farrah

**Escarchilla en el ojo**

Era inicio del año escolar, no exactamente el primer día, pero la primera semana. Esos días en dónde te colocas al tanto de todos los rumores y noticias del verano. Faybelle adoraba escuchar todas las tontas historias que los alumnos de Ever After High contaban. Aunque muchos intentaban cerrar sus bocas cuando ella caminaba por ahí, no podían evitar que la hada suprema de los hechizos malévolos se enterara de alguna u otra forma.

Y eso es porque Faybelle Thorn era la pesadilla más fabulosa que cualquier adolescente esperaba que existiera en una secundaria.

Hacía que lo quería, decía lo que quería y se metía con quién quería. Incluso hay rumores en los pasillos de qué le vendió su alma a la Reina Malvada para ser una perra tan fría cómo el hielo.

¿Eso molestaba a Faybelle? Claro que no; que la gente hablara de ella era lo máximo, algo así como su fuente de magia o una cosa así. Los perdedores la respetaban y los populares hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Al final, todos sabían de su existencia y la líder de las porristas no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

Absolutamente, nadie.

Era martes y todos cotilleaban en los pasillos antes de ir a sus clases. Faybelle se dió cuenta rápidamente de eso, pero no sabía por qué.

– ¿Faybelle Thorn? Hola...– una dulce voz resonó en los oídos de Faybelle, quien se dió media vuelta y se topó con una cara que no había visto antes(o al menos en Ever After High).

Había oído a Blondie Lockes decir que una chica nueva iba a llegar, y a Ashlynn Ella de que iba a ser la hija de la Hada azul, pero Faybelle prefirió no interesarse en el caso y preocuparse de otras cosas más importantes (nuevos pompones de animadoras, las cirugías de las kardashian, cosas cotidianas).

Ahora se arrepentía de eso, pues comenzar la jornada con Farrah Goodfairy justo al frente de sus ojos, con los mismos ojos lavanda que recordaba, le dió una sorpresa demasiado incómoda e inconveniente.

–Ah, eres tú– Faybelle contestó desinteresada, aún estando en la punta de los nervios– Hola, Farrah. Tengo Matemágicas ahora así que supongo que esta conversación terminó. Bye– Acomodó bien su bolso y comenzó a volar por el pasillo. Escuchó cómo las destellantes alas de Farrah revoloteaban detrás de ella.

–¡Hechizante! según mi horario, yo también tengo Matemágicas, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Faybelle rodó los ojos y no contestó, por lo que Farrah voló a su lado, acomodando algunos rulos morados de su cabellera celeste delante de sus hombros, y tratando de seguir el mismo paso de la hija del Hada malvada, que ignoraba que Farrah estaba ahí, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso. Era demasiado inocente, y eso frustraba a Faybelle.

– No estaba segura de venir a Ever After High, pero hasta ahora me ha gustado. Me agrada ver caras conocidas... ¿Sabes, Fay? estás más alta, recuerdo cuando éramos de la misma estatura e incluso nuestras alas eran del mismo tamaño–Farrah dijo dulcemente, riendo para sí misma.

Faybelle paró a unos metros de la puerta del salón de Matemágicas y miró a la Hada más pequeña con la mirada más desagradable de Ever After.

–Farrah, no sé si tu inservible varita tiene un captador de indirectas, pero tal vez necesitas instalarlo porque, digo, estoy tratando de ignorarte y tu sigues hablándome como si fuese tu amiga de todo el cuento, o sea, me enfermas. No me hables, no me mires y, por todos los hechizos, no me llames _**Fay**_.

Después de esa no-tan-delicada advertencia, Faybelle se dirigió al salón y se sentó en los últimos mesones. En las mesas de abajo, justo una cabeza después se sentó Farrah Goodfairy.

No, no tomó atención al profesor Rumplestinkin ni a ninguna de sus aburridas fórmulas. Los brillantes rulos de la Hada la distraían demasiado. Deseaba mucho que la inocente joven desapareciera como una burbuja en el viento, pues pensar que tendría que soportar ver su cara todos los días desde ahora en adelante le tensaba las alas.

De acuerdo, tal vez todo ésto sea extraño y no se entienda que está pasando aquí, pero Faybelle lo entendía perfectamente.

Faybelle **odiaba** a Farrah Goodfairy, y tenía sus razones para hacerlo. La principal era su cara. Farrah tenía esa mirada de niña buena que no podía evitar odiar. Y desde siempre la ha tenido. Desde el día en que la conoció en el centro de Ever After tras ir de compras con su madre, el hada malvada, nunca había dejado de pensar en esa dulce mirada(incluso cuando su madre le dijo que debía ignorarla, pues era hija de la hada azul) y cada vez que bajaba a la mágica ciudad se encontraba a la inocente Farrah Goodfairy rodeada de personas que querían un poco de su magia para arreglar sus errores, algunos ni si quiera se molestaban en agradecer y a Farrah no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ella seguía tratando con amor a todos, incluso a veces se dirigía a Faybelle y trataba de entablar conversaciones, pero ella la ignoraba, su destino no dice que debe ser amiga del Hada azul. De todos modos, ¿Para qué querría ser su amiga?

Otra razón por la que Faybelle odiaba a Farrah Goodfairy; toda la gente la adora y muchos sólo por interés. Todos quieren a Farrah, todos piensan que Farrah es hechi-espectaular, pero Faybelle apostaría que sin su varita mágica la hija de la Hada azul sería sólo otra coma más de la historia.

Y así, Faybelle pensó durante la clase en todas las razones por las que odiaba a la tierna joven, pero había una que no quería admitir, una razón que era la principal de todas:

Faybelle Thorn aún no superaba a Farrah Goodfairy.

La campana sonó y todos salieron del salón. Faybelle tomó sus útiles y esperó a que todos se fueran, después se dirigió a su casillero y abrió bruscamente la puerta, buscó su lápiz labial más brillante y se miró al espejo para maquillarse.

" _Espera un encanto"_ pensó. inclinó ligeramente la puerta de su casillero y en el espejo miró fijamente detrás de ella. " _Oh. por. Grimm. No inventes._ " cuatro casilleros detrás de ella, pero en la otra pared, se encontraba Farrah ordenando las pocas cosas que guardaba (que por alguna razón, todas tenían escarchilla encima). ¿Tan mala suerte tenía?

Faybelle sabía que no debía mirarla, así que cerró su casillero. Pero luego escuchó un ruido desde atrás y lo abrió nuevamente.

A Farrah se le habían caído todas sus cosas, ¿qué no-cliché? Todos en el pasillo fueron a su rescate, lo cuál enfureció a Faybelle. Farrah agradeció a todos y les prometió cumplir sus deseos pero sólo hasta medio día. La historia se volvía a repetir: Todos adoraban a Farrah.

¿Pero cómo no adorarla? La joven hada era una fuente de deseos que hablaba y caminaba. Su destino es cumplir los deseos de los demás sin quejas ni reprimos, y al parecer ella estaba conforme con eso.

Además, tenía una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, una sonrisa humilde y sin rencores; sus rulos celestes bañados en escarchilla eran una distracción para cualquiera que los miraba; sus delicadas alas revoloteaban cada vez que sonría y reía con esa risa de niña inocente que resonaba en los oídos de Faybelle. Y luego estaban sus ojos – _oh, por todos los hechizos, **sus ojos**._ Farrah tenía los ojos más dulces que Faybelle había visto por siempre jamás, eran tan grandes y brillantes que podían iluminar la noche entera.

–¿Fay, me estás escuchando?–Duchess Swan, hija del Cisne - _negro-_ **Blanco** , cerró con todas sus fuerzas el casillero de la Hada adolescente, marcando presencia y sacando a Faybelle de sus pensamientos.

–¿Tienes algún problema con mi casillero?– la hada dijo– Intentaba maquillarme, o sea, ¿un poco más de respeto a la próxima hada malvada?

Duchess movió su cabello con su mano–Primero; nadie con un pintalabios como ése merece respeto. Segundo; te estaba hablando y ni si quiera me tomaste atención.

Faybelle rodó los ojos a la vez que comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos _"Graznando, mejor dirás"._

La petulante cisne la agarró del brazo y se acercó a su oído– Esa tal Farrah, no me gusta.

–Nadie te gusta, Duchess. Tu pequeño cerebro de pato no puedo tolerar a otra persona que no seas tu misma.

Duchess ignoró el comentario y prosiguió–Se cree demasiado por poseer esa varita mágica, o sea, es cómo "mírenme, me llamo Farrah y cumpliré sus deseos porque necesito atención" Digo, qué desastre de cuento.

Y mientras la princesa seguía - _graznando-_ murmurando sus quejas por todo el pasillo, Faybelle sólo se limitó a mirar por el rabillo de su ojo como Farrah, junto a Ashlynn y Apple, se reía de esa manera tan inocente que le tensaba cada músculo de sus alas. Tenía picazon, como si tuviera escarchilla en el ojo.

Aún no quería admitirlo, pero Faybelle Thorn no podía (y no quería) superar a Farrah Goodfairy.

* * *

 _Hola, la verdad es que quería mucho volver a escribir luego de dejarlo por un tiempo y no encontré mejor excusa que escribir sobre mis ships de Ever After High; serie maravillosa, me encanta! Empezamos con un poco de Farrah x Faybelle porque hay muy poco de ellas y simplemente las adoro juntassss (quería sacarme las ganas de hacer algo con ellas dos) y, vamos, es muy dificil no amar a Farrah, es un panquecito del cielo! jsjsjs_


	2. Meeshell & Melody

**Tocando las nubes y las** **estrellas**

Meeshell y Melody estaban sentadas frente a un largo lago dentro del bosque encantado. Mesheell salpicaba el agua con su cola de sirena mientras Melody revisaba sus mezclas musicales en su mirrorpad. A veces veía de reojo a la chica al lado suyo, quién miraba penetrante el reflejo de las nubes en el agua. Melody la encontraba hermosa cuando estaba centrada en su propio mundo. Bajó el volumen de su música y miró directamente a Meeshell.

–¿En qué estás pensando? – susurró Melody.

La sirena salpicó el agua y pensó un minuto antes de hablar.

–Las nubes son tan lindas. Cuando las veo en el reflejo se ven tan cercanas, pero entonces las salpico, miro hacia arriba y me doy cuenta de lo lejos que están.

Y eran por esos pequeños comentarios que Melody quería tanto a Meeshell. Como humana, para ella las nubes eran cosas comunes y aburridas, pues siempre están ahí. No tiene para qué hablar de ellas. Pero para Meeshell -toda una soñadora- las nubes eran algo totalmente enigmático, y podía pasar la tarde entera hablando de ellas.

Melody la abrazó por la cintura y miró hacia el cielo. Unas hadas volaban cerca de la escuela y Meeshell las apuntó con su dedo.

–¿Imaginas poder volar como ellas, Melody? Volar entre las nubes, cerca de las aves... – Meeshell susurró – podríamos tocar las estrellas.

Melody besó en la frente a la sirena – Eres una genio innata, podría hacer millones de canciones con las frases que salen de tu boca.

Mesheell sonrió– Siempre me dices eso, y yo siempre termino cantándote, improvisando, riendo.

Ambas se quedaron observando el reflejo de las nubes en el agua hasta que Meeshell se adentró a ellas.

– Tal vez esta vez no tiene que terminar así. –dijo Melody, apagando su mirrorpad.

La pelirosa se acercó a la próxima flautista, nadando– Me gusta que termine así, ¿acaso no quieres una nueva canción para nuestra lista?

Melody acercó su cara al lago– Quiero un sonido nuevo, Meeshell. Quiero escuchar tu voz en los cielos.

Mesheell se acercó más todavía a la joven, riendo levemente– Estás loca si crees que me saldrán alas de la nada como a las hadas ¿Acaso no vez mi cola? Melody, le pertenezco al mar.

– Te has perdido totalmente del eslogan de la revolución: Tú escribes tu propio destino– Melody le dió un suave beso en los labios y se paró– Ahora, sécate. Yo iré a pedir a mi dragón Deejay y vamos a dar un paseo.

Meeshell no respondió y miró como la joven flautista salió corriendo del bosque encantado, entre los reflejos naranja del atardecer. Sonrió para sí y salió del agua, pensando ansiosamente, ¿que canción podría cantarle a Melody zurcando los cielos, tocando las nubes y las estrellas?


	3. Cedar & Cerise

**Copos de nieve y pesadillas**

Las noches de invierno en Ever After High eran mágicas. Los copos de nieve eran gruesos y podías notar la manera en que estaban perfectamente hechos. Se veían brillantes, perfectos para dibujarlos.

A Cedar Wood le gustaba mirar por la ventana en esas noches, con una vela al lado para darle calor y evitar que se hinchara por la humedad. Frente suyo; un cuaderno de dibujo con bocetos de copos, un poco mojado por los mismos.

No sabía qué hora era, no le importaba. La noche era hermosa y los copos caían sin parar. Subió la manga de su bata de dormir y sacó su brazo afuera de la ventana. Los copos cayeron rápidamente y se derritieron en ella. Quería sonreír pero no pudo.

Cedar no podía sentir los copos derritiéndose, no tenía piel de verdad. Su brazo se comenzó a hinchar y se tapó con la bata. Suspiró y miró a su compañera de cuarto, Cerise, que estaba durmiendo.

¿Qué sentirá Cerise cuando los copos de nieve caen en sus brazos? Se preguntó la hija de Pinocho. ¿Qué sentirá cuando caen en su cara? ¿Qué sentirá al ser una... una chica de verdad?

Una chica con piel suave, ojos expresivos y sentimientos. Eso quería ser ella. Cerró el cuaderno y se llevó la vela con ella.

Cerise murmuró cosas sin sentido, como solía hacerlo dormida. A veces tenía pesadillas y otras veces soñaba con comida. Era una chica muy simple y a la vez complicada. ¿Qué soñaba, qué pesadillas tenía? ¿Cómo se sentía tenerlas?

Esa noche era de pesadillas. Cedar lo supo cuando la joven comenzó a murmurar "mamá" y "papá" y se volteó boca abajo, quejándose y sollozando. Se veía que la pasaba mal.

Aun así Cedar nunca la despertaba, pues la hija de caperucita le dejó acordado de que si tenía pesadillas no la despertara, y prefería seguir esa regla.

Aún así...

Cedar se sentó junto a ella y le dió golpecitos en la espalda.

–Cerise, despierta. Es sólo una pesadilla.

La hija de caperucita se quejó y se volteó nuevamente, abrió sus ojos suavemente. Cedar notó que estaban un poco rojos.

–Sé que no tenía que despertarte... pero no aguanté, te veías mal. Lo lamento, Cerise.

Cerise no contestó, tal vez, por el sueño. Sólo la miró fijamente unos segundos para luego mirar al techo. Cedar atinó a mirar sus profundos ojos grises, en los cuales notó un poco de amarillo pero lo correspondió a la luz de la vela. La luz ayudó a que su cara se viera completamente y notó todas las marcas por correr contra las ramas del bosque encantado. Era imposible no fijarse en cada pequeño detalle con un ojo artista como el de Cedar. Sus cejas delgadas, su fina nariz con unos cuantos puntos negros, y sus carnosos labios que raramente maquillaba.

Chasquilla pegada con el sudor de su frente. Otra cosa que deseaba Cedar: Sudar. Es algo raro que les sucede a las chicas de verdad.

Levantó su mano y despejó su cara de esa loca chasquilla. Cerise abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, arreglando su capucha. Cedar bajó su mano, se le había olvidado que a su compañera no le gustaba el tacto.

– Lo lamento, Cerise.

Cerise miró la otra cama, intacta, y se rascó los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Cedar?

– Está nevando.

– Mañana hay clases.

– Mañana no nevará. Ví el pronóstico en el show de Blondie. Es solo esta noche.

Cerise suspiró. Se quedaron en silencio un minuto.

– ¿Estás enojada conmigo? Solo quería despejar tu frente.

De nuevo, un minuto en silencio. Cada segundo quemaba a Cedar. Quería mucho a Cerise pero su aura misteriosa e introvertida le asustaba. Era como si tuviera otro mundo en su cabeza.

– No, no lo estoy.

Otro silencio, esta vez más corto. Habló Cerise.

– ¿Tanto te gusta la nieve?

– Oh, ni te imaginas. Pero debo andar con cuidado si no quiero hincharme... ya sabes, cuerpo de madera y todo eso.

– Ya sé que regalarte para navidad entonces; un impermeable que te cubra hasta la nariz.

Ambas rieron. La risa de Cerise era suave y tranquila. A Cedar la gustaba mucho escucharla.

– Cerise, ¿Qué soñaste?

–No quiero hablarlo, Cedar.

La joven de madera se acercó–¿Es porque te sientes mal... O porque no confías en mí?

Silencio. Sabía que no se lo contaría jamás pero, por un momento, Cedar pensó que podía ser una chica normal que guardaba secretos.

– No puedo, Cedar.

Y aún así, no podía estar triste. Simplemente no sentía nada.

– Si no estuviera hechizada, ¿Me lo contarías?

– Sería lo primero que haría.

Cedar sonrió un por segundo. Quería ser una chica de verdad tan urgente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Abrumada.

– ¿Y eso es cómo...?

–¿Abrumada? Horrible, muy desesperada. No te recomiendo ese sentimiento.

Cedar sobo su brazo hinchado– ¿Qué sentimientos me recomiendas?

Cerise miró al techo, como buscando en una sopa de letras– Mmh... Libertad, la sensación de las hojas rozando tu piel.– Sonrió y miró a su compañera– Adrenalina, correr en el bosque y vivir al límite, y por último... amor. Amar a tu familia, amar y ser amada.

Cedar sonrió. Cerise no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía tomaba atención a cada gesto que hacía. Agarró la vela y la puso en su regazo.

– ¿Cerise?

– ¿Mhm?

– Cuando sea una chica de verdad, vamos a correr por el bosque, sentiremos los copos de Invierno y me contarás todas tus pesadillas ¿Me lo prometes? – Cedar miró su brazo que volvía a secarse con el fuego cerca de ella– Yo puedo prometer amarte.

La cara de Cerise se tornó roja y se acomodó nuevamente su capucha.

– Rara combinación: copos de nieve y pesadillas...– Cerise miró a Cedar y sopló la vela– por amor... Pues sí, por qué no.

* * *

 _Mmmm amo está pareja. Encuentro que su conexión es bastante interesante, pues Cedar no comprende del todo los sentimientos (de esto me basé en fragmentos de los libros que ví por ahí) y sueña con poseerlos, y siento que Cerise siente **demasiado,** siempre preocupada por su secreto y siendo una persona introvertida, igual los sentimientos son todo un atado._

 _Bueno, si tienen pedidos de alguna pareja que les guste no tengan miedo a pedirlos! Tal vez me tarde en publicar pero lo haré en algún momento jiji_


	4. Apple & Darling

**Nada es imposible si entre mujeres se apoyan (y se aman)**

\- ¿Apple? ¿Me escuchas?

Apple White quitó la mirada de su té de manzanilla para fijarla en los azules ojos de Darling Charming.

– Lo lamento, Darling, estaba... pensando.

Apple White había estado pensando durante toda una semana, en clases, antes de dormir, y ahora en su cita con Darling en la tienda de té de las Maravillas. No podía parar, se preguntaba ¿Qué pasará cuando su madre sepa que su príncipe no es Daring, sino Darling?

Darling Charming acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, Apple. Tú tomate tu tiempo para pensar, yo iré por unos cubos de azúcar, y podremos hablar de ello.

Apple sólo asintió. Darling siempre era tan atenta y amable. Adoraba tenerla cerca, pero pronto se vió sola en el sofá en que estaban sentadas. Más pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza. Su destino. Su destino con Darling. Su destino feliz con Darling y el destino cruel de su amiga Raven. Pero Destino es destino y se debe cumplir. Pero Darling es Rebel. ¿Y si ella no quiere seguir su destino? Sin Darling no hay destino aún si su amor por ella sea de verdad. Y Apple tampoco quiere ver herida a ninguna amiga suya. Ni Raven, ni Briar, ni Ashlynn. Podría cambiar el destino, pero su madre... Vaya, es la primera vez que piensa que el destino está arruinando su vida.

Apple miró los cuadros torcidos de la tienda, tan desordenados como su vida ahora mismo. Una lágrima amarga bajó por su rostro y cayó en su taza, mezclándose con el dulce sabor de su té de manzanilla.

Darling se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pronto se percató de la expresión de Apple y agarró su mano.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Darling, con su voz tan suave.

Apple suspiró. Era ahora o nunca– Estoy asustada, Darling.

Darling la miró confundida.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros destinos? – Preguntó Apple ahora, mirando a la otra chica fijamente.

– Apple, tú sabes que no es necesario seguir los destinos... el libro ya no está.

– Lo sé, pero si no sigo mi destino, ¿que hechizos hago? — La siguiente blanca nieves sintió que su voz se quebraba – Toda mi vida me he preparado para mí felices por siempre y ahora ya no está. ¿Cómo le explico a mi madre que todos esos años de preparación no sirvieron para nada? ¿Cómo le explico que ya no puedo seguir mi destino? Darling, cómo.. cómo le digo que tú...

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a caer, y le dió vergüenza empezar a llorar en medio de una tienda de tés, donde todos y todas estaban felices.

Darling masajeó sus nudillos, se acercó y le dió un beso corto pero profundo. Los besos de Darling eran más dulces que la stevia de su té de manzanilla que ya se había amargado. Luego le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

– Encontraremos otro felices por siempre. Juntas. – Le respondió casi susurrando y apretó su mano en señal de promesa. – No te dejaré sola.

Entonces Apple le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Darling, eso sí, con una pizca de miedo pero llena de esperanzas. Le dio un beso profundo en modo de sellar la promesa. Si algo había aprendido de Darling, era que nada es imposible si entre mujeres se apoyan (y se aman).

* * *

 _Este fue un request pedido por Y.G y tambien por mi misma porque esta pareja es genial._


	5. Lizzie & Kitty

**"Los recuerdos del corazón son tan difíciles de olvidar"**

Dicen que lo que afecta al corazón es muy díficil de olvidar. El corazón es frágil, Lizzie Hearts sabía muy bien eso. Recordaba las tardes fucsias en el país de las maravillas, sentada junto a su madre en el pasto del jardín real, mirando a las cartas sirvientes pintando las rosas y gritándoles cuando pintaban la equivocada. Su madre, con la voz más dulce, le decía en enigmañol que el corazón tiene memoria y los recuerdos más intensos los guarda él, la mente, en cambio, nubla lo que el corazón cree recordar para mantener control.

También le decía que todo el mundo tiene que obedecerle o si no debían cortarles la cabeza, pero lo del corazón era más poético.

Los recuerdos del corazón son muy difíciles de olvidar. Cosas como el primer amor o el primer beso son difícil se olvidar. Lizzie piensa eso mientras Daring le da un beso debajo de un árbol dentro del bosque encantado. Se despiden y sus caminos se separan. Daring vuelve a Ever After High y Lizzie camina hacia el jardín de la maravillas, nerviosa y pensativa.

...

— Llegas tarde, princesa – Kitty Cheshire, su mejor amiga para siempre, estaba acostada en el suelo, entre unos arbustos de colores. Había instalado un picnic de tés para ponerse al día con los chismes de Ever After High.— Me sorprende, usualmente eres taan puntual...

Lizzie se sentó con delicadeza.— Tú llegaste muy temprano... usualmente eres tan impuntual.

Kitty ignoró el comentario y comenzó a preparar el té de Lizzie (aún acostada), colocando los ingredientes en la taza de manera prolija. — ¿Te enteraste de que Darling y Apple están juntas?

— ¿Oficialmente? — Miró atentamente las manos de su amiga preparando la mezcla con su manicura perfecta y afilada

— Digamos que si — le entregó la taza delicadamente a la princesa con una sonrisa. — No le puedes decir a nadie, recién el jueves Apple se lo contará a su madre para luego presumirlo ante todos y todas

— ¿Y tú sabes eso porque...?

Kitty sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba boca arriba y cerró los ojos.— Tengo mis métodos, Lizzie.

Lizzie bebió un sorbo de su té. Estaba perfecto. Sonrió mientras sentía la mezcla de manzanilla, yerbabuena, leche y cidrón bajar por su garganta. — ¿Las espiaste?

– ¿Qué? No, no, no. Es sólo que... veces las personas hablan sin pensar en que puede haber gente cerca — Kitty miró detenidamente a su amiga— ... a veces las personas creen que la gente no se da cuenta de lo que hacen pero, oh, sí que lo hacen.

La princesa paró de sorber. Había caído en su trampa, como siempre. — ... no nos juntamos para hablar ni de Apple White ni de Darling Charming, ¿cierto?

Ahí estaba nuevamente la sonrisa burlona. — ¡Miau, pero qué deductiva eres, Lizzie Hearts! Un honor tenerte de amiga, bueno... aún cuando no confías en mí para contarme tus secretos, después de tantos años juntas.

Lizzie cerró tranquilamente los ojos. Sabía que no podría mantener en secreto sus encuentros con Daring por mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba que su amiga lo deduciría tan rápido.

— Sí, enterarme de cosas es mi especialidad.— Kitty cerró los ojos nuevamente — Cometer errores parece que es la tuya.

Lizzie miró enojada a su amiga.— ¿Perdón? ¡Qué te corten la cabeza!

Inmediatamente, Kitty se sentó, furiosa — ¡Dijiste que lo odiabas! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te utilizó para un reto? Luego lo olvidaste, lo ignoraste, dijiste que no volverías a enredarte en su estambre, y aquí estás actuando una parte que te va a lastimar, Lizzie, ¿En qué clase de cuento estás metida?

Lizzie la miró enojadísima ¿Como iba a explicarlo si ni si quiera ella lo comprendía? Un día odiaba a Daring por ser deshonesto con ella, y luego un día cualquiera acepta nuevamente sus coqueteos y sigue su juego. No le gustaba y sabía que no le hacía bien, pero es solo que...

Suspiró para controlar su enojo y habló. — Los recuerdos del corazón son difíciles de olvidar, Kitty – Sus manos revisaban cada detalles de la taza de porcelana que tenía en su poder. Se sentía pequeña, vulnerable, como una niña defendiendo lo indefendible. Kitty era la única que la hacía sentir así.

— No. No es eso.— Su amiga suspiró y rompió el contacto visual, sonriendo de manera desdeñosa. — No es que te cueste olvidarlo, es que no quieres hacerlo. Te conozco.— Kitty colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de Lizzie — Aprendiste lo que es el romance y te da igual que Daring sea un idiota. Él te satisface y eso es suficiente, ¿o me equivoco?

A la mierda sus cartas si esque no tenía razón. Kitty era demasiado astuta y podía estrujar cualquier situación compleja en un minuto. Tenía unas ganas de gritarle que le corten la cabeza, pero había prometido ser más amable. — Kitty, me estás haciendo enojar. Para.

Kitty quitó su mano. Un minuto pasó en donde la princesa esperó que su amiga la siguiera molestando pero al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta que algo la tenía desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí?

— ¿Elegirte? Kitty, tú siempre vas primero que cualquier otra persona para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga por siempre.

Ya sabía a lo que Kitty se refería en realidad, pero no quería conversarlo. No ahora, tampoco nunca.

Kitty susurró algo en enigmañol y luego siguió tomando su té. Lizzie suspiró, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Kitty cambió el tema, hablaron sobre el país de las maravillas, sobre las clases y otras cosas superficiales hasta que el reloj marcó cu cú para el inicio de toque de queda.

En su camino entre el bosque encantado para volver a sus habitaciones, entrelazaron sus manos como niñas pequeñas perdidas en la oscuridad.

—¿Lizzie? — La voz de Kitty resonó en sus oídos de manera clara entre el sonido de las hojas que pisaban — Si Daring te hace daño otra vez, vas a tener que ayudarme a afilar más mis garras para anterrarlas en su cara con piel de bebé.

Lizzie sonrió y apretó su mano. Extrañaba sentir las manos de su amiga, delgadas y con rasguños de cuando se rascaba a sí misma.

Kitty la fue a dejar a su habitación y se despidieron. Duchess graznaba mientras dormía, y su escorpión Shuffles ya estaba acomodado en la almohada. Decidió prepararse para dormir y agarrar su diario para escribir unas cuantas páginas.

A Lizzie Hearts su madre siempre le decía,"el corazón es frágil, puedes engañarlo pero siempre recordará lo que quedó marcado en él",y si antes no lo entendía, ahora lo hacía al darse cuenta de que extrañaba sentir a su amiga así, extrañaba tenerla así.

La tenía a su lado todos los días, pero aún así la extrañaba, a ella y su aroma a lavanda que siempre se impregnaba en su ropa y en su cama, o sus dulces respiros en su oído cuando se quedaba dormidas abrazadas entre los arbustos del jardín real, o sus labios que la besaban con una sonrisa y sabían a curiosidad, fragilidad y un poco a jurel.

Amaba tanto a Kitty que le dolía el corazón pensar que al elegirla podría perderla como algunas parejas se pierden a sí mismas en páginas de retorcidos y complejos cuentos lineales que no tienen final feliz.

Una futura reina piensa estratégicamente, y lo más apto para su corazón era reemplazar esos recuerdos con recuerdos distintos, labios distintos, manos distintas. Y aún así...

Por todas sus barajas, los recuerdos del corazón son tan difíciles de olvidar.

* * *

 _Pensé que no seguiría escribiendo pero aquí estoy jsjsjs bueno, omg que decir, amo mucho esta pareja gente, recuerdo que fue mi primer otp de eah y de la vida, y por fin escribí algo de ellas!_

 _Recuerden que pueden hacer requests! yo feliz de escribir (tengan paciencia si xfi) o si no de ahí volveré cuando se me ocurra alguna pareja._

 _Gracias por leer obviamente y_

 _Nos vemooo xoxooo_


	6. Duchess & Sparrow

**Robar y Estafar**

Cuando Duchess Swan era pequeña, caminaba afuera de las casas de los campesinos que trabajaban día y noche para ganarse la vida y cuidar a sus hijos e hijas. Usualmente los niños se juntaban en una parcela a jugar e invitaban a Duchess al verla pasar. Ella les ignoraba. Soy de la realeza, le contestaba. Los niños se reían y Duchess no entendía por qué.

Al fondo del bosque, a la derecha. Un lago gigante tambaleaba suavemente con el viento, y detrás del lago, su hogar. No era un castillo, era una casa (una casa bastante grande y segura, pero sigue sin ser un castillo).

Duchess Swan vivía con su abuela, a la que amaba con todas sus plumas. Su madre estaba convertida en un cisne para siempre y la dejó en manos de la tierna anciana. ¿Su padre? Inexistente, tampoco le interesa saber de él. Desde pequeña le dijeron que era una princesa, y en algún momento seguiría el destino de su madre.

¿Le preocupaba que iba a tener un final trágico? No mucho. ¿Se le subía el ego al saber que era una princesa? Oh, demasiado (a pesar de que nadie le creía pues al parecer el castillo era algo importante al ser una princesa)

Entonces Duchess mintió. Robó ideas de castillos y las mezcló. Su castillo tenía las ventanas de vidrio de La Cenicienta, la gigante puerta y las cómodas camas de la Bella durmiente y era muuuucho más brillante que la de Blanca Nieves.

Leyó mucho sobre la vida de las distintas princesas. Robaba libros, robaba fragmentos de sus vidas y las modificaba a su antojo para tener toda una biblioteca de anécdotas de su infancia real en su castillo creado. Luego robó joyas caras, carteras, zapatos de ballet. Lo que no robaba, lo compraba barato y mentía.

Pero cuando entró a la secundaria, todo se hizo más claro. No importaba que tan privilegiada decía ser, si al final lo perdería todo al convertirse en un cisne por siempre. Nada valía la pena si no robaba lo que de verdad necesitaba: un final feliz.

Robar no es lo más honesto, pero en un mundo en donde a sólo algunas personas se les entrega la vida en una bandeja de oro, algo se debe hacer al respecto. Vaya, si no fuera tan egocéntrica diría que su discurso suena al de otro personaje de cuentos de hadas.

Entonces pensó en su abuela. Tan dulce y amable, que vergüenza sentiría al saber que de su boca solo han salido mentiras, ocultando todo lo que ella le ha brindado.

Duchess paró. Había estado bailando en el lago y pensando todo el rato y ya le dolían los pies.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué paraste? Ya estaba llegando al clímax de la canción donde harías uno de tus saltitos mágicos, woOoOoshhh– Habló Sparrow Hood cantando. Habían mantenido la distancia desde el día de corazones sinceros, pero Sparrow volvió a las alas de Duchess buscando su amistad. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando eres tan buena persona, cautivadora y talentosa como ella.

–No quiero seguir bailando.

–Me di cuenta. Pero necesito terminar mi canción de manera épica.

–Entonces baila tú solo. Voy a mi habitación.

Sparrow se levantó de la piedra en que estaba sentado – ¿Por qué eres tan extraña? Un rato me dices "ay si sparrow practiquemos seamos amigos" ¡y luego te enojas y te vas!

– Ugh. Primero: no te dije que seamos amigos, TÚ viniste hacia mí. Yo fui amable y dije sí, practiquemos, y ahora ya no quiero. Punto final. – Duchess arregló su tupé mientras salía del lago.

– Porque siempre haces lo que te conviene a ti ¿no? – contestó Sparrow, bajito como para sí mismo. Pero Duchess poseía un buen oído.

– ¿perdón?

– Nada. – Sparrow se amarró rápidamente la guitarra y empezó a caminar al rededor del lago. Duchess saltó en el agua, furiosa y en dirección a encararlo.

– ¿Me estás llamando egoísta? ¡Sparrow!

Él paró y apuntó a Duchess son su dedo marcado por las cuerdas de su guitarra.

– Si te pido que me acompañes a prácticar mis súper grandiosas canciones con suerte te quedas 10 minutos hasta que te aburres y te vas.

Claro que Duchess estaba ofendida, le iba a contestar inmediatamente– Yo me voy porque...

–Te vas porque nunca has entendido como funciona una amistad, ¡Ni si quiera tienes amigas para comprenderlo! Si alguno de mis compañeros de la banda me dice "oye sparrow, tengo que estafar a este vendedor" ¡yo, sparrow hood, voy y estafo por ellos y nos robamos toda la tienda si es necesario! Luego vendemos la mercancía por un precio mucho menor para la gente más pobre y nos compramos amplificadores, los MEJORES amplificadores del mercado con sonido de alta resolución pues enserio necesitamos un amplificador para el concurso del próximo mes.

– ¿Y qué ganzos tiene que ver un amplificador con todo esto?

– Por que nosotros NO tenemos un amplificador, Duchess. Porque aún no robamos nada juntos, porque ni si quiera te esforzarias en estafar a un vendedor por mí— Sparrow suspiró con el ceño fruncido— Claro, eres una princesita. Ni si quiera sabes estafar, o robar.

Oh, la ironía. Duchess carcajeó y acarició su mechón delantero.

– Yo he robado mi vida entera– Literalmente, lo había hecho. Lo susurró, como si fuera una niña contando un secreto – No soy muy buena con las cosas materiales, pero lo que no robo lo miento, lo estafo. Sé mucho más sobre eso de lo que tú crees.

Sparrow levantó una ceja – ¿Y para quién robas, estafas? ¿Sólo para ti?

Su cara se aflijía al escuchar eso – Sí. ¿Para quién más?

Un hondo suspiro salió de los labios de Sparrow – Nos vemos, Duchess.

Su metafora le llegó más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Duchess caminó fragilmente por el agua, ¿Para quién más? Se preguntó nuevamente, si nadie nunca había hecho nada por ella. Nadie nunca habría querido hacer algo por ella, estaba destinada a valerse por sí misma.

Se sentó en el pasto, esperando que Sparrow volviera, pero no lo iba a hacer. ¿Y si no volvía otra vez? Si no volvía a ella no tendría con quién hacer sus planes, o hablar de lo mucho que odiaba a sus compañeras, o nadie la vería bailar. Nadie la miraría siendo ella. Sparrow era quién la miraba siendo ella, bailando con su mente y corazón vulnerable en un lago tan pequeño.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho que quería? Un amplificador... Bueno, no podía robar un amplificador por seguro. Son gigantes. Recordó que tenía algunos ahorros guardados, podía pedir dinero prestado a su abuela, o pagarlo en cuotas.

Podía descansar un rato de robar y estafar.

* * *

 _Me gusta el personaje de Duchess y, desde que vi en el especial donde le regalan los lentes que no pueden mentir a Cedar y expone que Duchess usa una copia de un vestido de diseñador y no el original que dice ella, tengo este headcanon de que en realidad miente con la mayoría de las cosas. sorry de que no sea taaan del lado romántico, siento que sea muy fuera del personaje por parte de Duchess admitir que le gusta Sparrow, siento que ni ella se da cuenta de eso lol whatever, tal vez este sea el único ship hetero que tengo junto al bunnistair lol_

 _Muchas muchas gracias por leer enserio ❤️ xoxo_


End file.
